


Will fuck for food

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dry Humping, Groping, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: SanLu. Luffy convinces Sanji to add some meat into today's vegan lunch. You can bet that there's going to be a lot more than soup stains on the kitchen counter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated another ancient fic from my FF.net account in case any SanLu fan here's interested. Too lazy to edit this old piece of work, though :P

 

"I'm so bored," the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates mumbled to himself as he wandered aimlessly along the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

At first, Luffy thought of fooling around with his usual playmates Usopp and Chopper, but today those two said they were busy studying one of Usopp's arsenal plants to see if it had any hidden medicinal qualities. Zoro was fixing another tear in his coat. Robin was painting floral patterns on Nami's fingernails. Franky and Brook were nowhere to be seen and Luffy just didn't feel like searching for them.

That left only one person in a predictable location who might be free to play with him.

The captain headed to the hatch that leaded straight to the galley below deck and jumped down, totally bypassing the ladders. The sound of chopping was the first thing that he noticed when he landed on the galley floor.

"You know the rules, Luffy. No food for you after breakfast until lunch time. You already ate an entire pig this morning," said a familiar deep voice.

A tall figure clad in a prim black suit was chopping some vegetables at the countertop. Luffy walked over to the blond and stood next to him. Usually, the rubber man wasn't allowed to come that close to Sanji during meal preparation. He always tried to steal some meat so Sanji normally told him to stay away until meal time. However, currently there were only vegetables around and Sanji was more than certain that the walking black hole wouldn't be interested in greens.

"I'm bored, Sanji," the boy with a 400-million berri bounty whined.

"I'm not gonna play with you or anything, if that's what you've come here to ask me. Either you help me prepare lunch or scram," the taller male replied as he swiped a handful of chopped carrots from the cutting board into a pot and reached for another raw carrot.

"Okay, I'll help, I'll help. What do you want me to do?"

Sanji turned his face towards the raven-haired boy, his visible eye crinkling from a smile.

"My shitty captain must have absolutely nothing else to do to be this desperate. Never thought you'd voluntarily touch any kind of veggie. Go wash your hands first. God knows what you've been touching all day," he said with a chuckle.

Luffy washed his hands in the sink, wiped them on the nearby hand towel, and put his straw hat on the empty bar top. After that, Sanji motioned for Luffy to come stand between him and the cutting board. The shorter male complied and now he was facing the board and pile of carrots. He could feel the cook step up so that the front of his body was touching his own back and his mouth was right beside Luffy's right ear. The raven-haired captain's nose picked up a pleasant smell. He sniffed this and that way, trying to locate where the fragrance was coming from, and ended with his nose against Sanji's neck.

"You smell really nice," he said and took another long whiff before fingers caught his jaw and redirected his attention back to the orange thing lying on the cutting board.

"Glad you like my new eau de cologne."

"Old colon?"

"Eau. De. Cologne. It's a type of light perfume, you dimwit. Anyway, I'm gonna teach you how to chop these carrots for the soup so I can go catch some fish from the aquarium for sushi," Sanji said as he nudged the handle of the knife into Luffy's hand and enclosed it in his own larger hand while his other hand grabbed the carrot firmly.

"First you cut off both ends," the cook said as he guided luffy's hand to slice off the carrot top and root cap. "Then cut the carrot in half lengthways. Place them side-by-side so you can chop both halves at the same time. Next put the tip of the knife on the board and just move your wrist up and down like this instead of lifting the knife completely off the board. This way you can chop quicker."

"Wow, I never knew that," the younger male mused, mesmerized by the fluid motion of his wrist that was being controlled by Sanji.

"I didn't expect that you would."

Then the blond grabbed Luffy's other hand, curled the boy's fingertips, and laid them on the carrots.

"Push the carrots toward the knife and keep your fingers tucked in so you won't get nicked when you're chopping the last pieces."

Sanji slowly guided Luffy's fingers and the carrot halves toward the knife and became extra careful when there were only small pieces of the carrots left.

Chop. Chop. Chop.

"Lastly, use the knife to swipe everything on the board into the pot," the blond said as lifted the board closer to the pot and, hand still clasping Luffy's, swiped the orange pieces into the pot.

"Think you can chop the other carrots like that?" Sanji inquired as he released Luffy's hands and placed his own on the countertop instead. He lowered and inclined his face toward the captain's, warm breath caressing Luffy's smooth cheek.

"Yeah but, where's all the meat? I don't see anything but veggies on the counter," Luffy asked as he turned his head to see the other better. Damn, that old colon thingy smelled amazing.

"My beloved Nami-san requested vegan soup today, so I'm not putting any meat in it. You can eat just the sushi."

"Aw, Sanjeeeee. I want real meat! Can't you put some beef in the soup?!"

The cook's curly eyebrow furrowed.

"Which part of 'vegan' don't you understand?"

"Can you make a steak for me instead?

"Luffy, no red meat for a meal or two won't starve you to death."

"Please, please, PLEASE?" the raven-haired boy pleaded with puppy-dog eyes and rows of perfect teeth.

But Sanji was still looking at him with a deadpanned expression.

Time for _that_ , then.

Since the blond's front was still plastered against Luffy's back, the latter reached behind to grab Sanji's backside and ground his own butt against the older male's crotch, making him grunt in surprise. Luffy tilted his head back a bit, trying to look more seductive and locking his eyes with Sanji's.

"If you give me some beef for lunch, I'll let you have me right here, right now. Please... Please..," the raven-haired boy repeated with a timid voice while he kept gyrating his soft bottom slowly, sensually against Sanji, just like how the blond liked it. They hadn't had sex since they were scattered at Saboady, and Luffy was pretty sure that the other would jump at the first opportunity.

After a while, the blond's breathing became a bit erratic. Suddenly he thrust his hips forward, trapping Luffy's hips between his own and the countertop. Now it was Sanji who was grinding against Luffy, and the defined ridge that was rubbing between his ass cheeks told the smaller male that his plan was working.

Sanji pushed the remaining carrots as well as the cutting board and knife closer to the wall to create some space in front of them. Next he pried Luffy's hands from his behind, smacked them on the countertop, and covered them with his larger hands while he continued to dry hump that bubble butt. Hungry lips captured and licked the younger male's lips, but they remained stubbornly closed.

"Alright, alright, I promise I'll make a filet mignon for you. Now open up," the cook muttered against the other's sealed lips, which parted immediately. Sanji kissed the captain with tongue and teeth and fervor, showing Luffy exactly how much he missed him. They only parted when their lungs were screaming for air.

"Get the almond oil," the blond ordered breathlessly as his hands wandered up to grope the boy's firm chest and stomach.

"Eeew.. It's probably rancid by now," Luffy said with a disgusted expression. As much as he loved the sweet and easily washable oil, the mere thought of having two-year old cooking oil up his ass was plain _nasty_.

"I bought new supplies of everything already. Where do you think these carrots come from, stupid?" the cook said with no actual bite before licking the shell of the captain's ear and unwinding the yellow sash from the other's waist.

"Nnngh.. Same place, right?"

After hearing a nonchalant grunt, the raven-haired boy slung his rubber hand to the cupboard that Sanji used to store all his cooking oils and carefully fumbled around the glass bottles for the almond oil, which was not that hard to find because it was the only oil that Sanji stored in a dispenser bottle ("Easy to use in a hurry and keeps the oil sanitary, too," the guy once told him).

Luffy put the bottle on the counter and unbuttoned his pants. As soon as the zipper was all the way down, Sanji pulled the denim shorts down slim legs and threw them somewhere on the floor.

Long fingers splayed across the captain's clothed back and forced the boy to bend over the countertop. The shorter male rested his elbows and forearms on the smooth surface and spread his feet apart, giving Sanji a marvelous view of his ass. The cook's hand instantly clutched at the round globes.

"God, Luffy. I've seen nothing but hairy and sagging transvestite buttocks for the past two years, so you have absolutely no idea how much these smooth babies are turning me on right now," said the cook in a revering tone.

The hands left his ass and Luffy heard the dispenser being pumped. When fingers parted his butt cheeks, the rubber man tried to relax. He was so tight because it's been a while. Although he was staring at the countertop surface, he didn't really see it since he was paying full attention to getting familiar with the penetration. Preparation took longer than usual, but Sanji's fingers worked their magic until he was pliant enough.

The digits finally retreated. While watching a few drops of sweat fall from his chin onto the counter surface, Luffy heard the older male undoing his belt and slacks. He felt his butt cheeks being parted again and the tip of Sanji's member nudged in, pausing whenever Luffy gasped, and continued forward.

In the raven-haired boy's opinion, it took forever for the entire shaft to fit inside. It made Luffy feel so incredibly full.

The blond grabbed Luffy's hips and started thrusting slowly, but the angle felt odd.

Suddenly, the younger male felt his hips being lifted up until only the forefront of his sandals were touching the ground.

"Now I can stand straight. God, I thought I was going to have to fuck you with my knees bent all the time," the cook sighed with relief.

Riiight, Sanji had gotten even taller than when he last saw him two years ago. That also explained why it felt like the cook's cock was stretching him wider than before.

"Why don't I feel any bigger?" Luffy wheezed against the countertop.

"No big deal. Doesn't make me like you less or anything. Don't worry too much," the blond said as he rocked back into the shorter boy and earned a strangled moan.

_That_ definitely hit the jackpot.

He aimed for that spot again and again in a steady rhythm, relishing in the blissful heat as well as the delicious mews that his captain was making. They didn't even try to keep their voices down. Everyone else in the crew already knew about their relationship anyway. Besides, it seemed better to let the others know that their captain and cook were "busy" and steer clear of the room for the meantime instead of staying quiet and have people stumble upon them. They never fucked in front of the other members, and Sanji made sure to wipe everything spotlessly clean afterward, so there was pretty much nothing to complain about.

"Oh God, right there. Right th- _ere_ ," the smaller male gasped mid-sentence as his prostrate was rammed by Sanji's long penis once more. His feet convulsed and one side accidentally stomped on Sanji's dress shoe, but his lover didn't seem to mind.

Sanji sped up his pace and Luffy felt that coil in his gut winding tighter and tighter.

"Aaahhh!"

The anal stimulation alone managed to push Luffy to climax, body tensing and shaking in pure delight. He clenched his fists as Sanji continued to ram into him, sending intense aftershocks all over.

The contracting walls made Sanji reach his orgasm as well. Colorful curses flew and strong fingers dug into the captain's hips as the blond ejaculated hard inside Luffy.

After a few more loving thrusts, Sanji stepped back and lowered Luffy's hips until both his feet were firmly on the ground.

"Don't.. Don't let me go yet. My legs still feel kinda like jelly."

"Take your sweet time," the taller male crooned fondly. He had no problem admiring Luffy's ass for a while, but then...

"Hey, can I go down yet? Just gonna get some booze," came Zoro's rough voice down the hatch.

Sanji rolled his eyes.

_There goes my romantic afterglow. Talk about party-pooper._

"Give us five minutes, marimo!" he hollered back.

"Sure thing. And can I have one of your frilly minion steaks, too?"

"It's called _filet mignon_. Uncultured Neanderthals, all of you!" Sanji retorted, more miffed at his crewmates' poor French than the fact that the swordsman had been eavesdropping on them for like, _the whole time._

 


End file.
